


Cultural Experience

by kisslicknipsuck



Series: 2013 adventchallenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslicknipsuck/pseuds/kisslicknipsuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody <em>wins</em> Monopoly. You just play until everyone gets bored and then abandon it. <em>Normal</em> people aren't willing to play long enough to finish the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Experience

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'Monopoly' over @ LJ's adventchallenge for Day 4/25. Unbeta'd.

"I'm not sure if this turned out to be a good thing or a bad thing," Harry said, frowning over his snifter at Draco and his father. The two of them had set up the _Monopoly_ game Harry'd gotten Draco for Christmas on the small wooden table between the two wing-back chairs by the fireplace that usually held Draco's heirloom chess set. And for the last two and a half hours, they'd been bickering back and forth as they'd played. 

"Your tactics are antiquated, Father," Draco said as he accepted the green Oxford Street card from his father with a smirk. 

Lucius sniffed at his son and looked down his nose at him. "They are antiquated for a reason—they continue to work."

"Obviously not."

"Give it time, Draco. Your generation is so impatient."

It had been cute at first, but now Harry was trying to remember why he'd thought it would be a good idea to get his businessmen husband and father-in-law such a game. Perhaps some naïve part of him had thought they wouldn't actually play it, or that they wouldn't take it seriously. That was a bit silly in retrospect. 

"What do you consider to be the good part of it?" Narcissa said from beside him on the sofa with a wave of her half-empty wine glass. 

Harry shrugged. "Cultural experience? Neither of them knows much about Muggles. It's good for them, right?" 

"Hm," Narcissa hummed noncommittally. "I can say nothing to that effect, but I know what would be good for me." 

Harry didn't even need to ask before he was reaching for the bottle of Merlot chilling in a nearby bucket of ice. He topped up her glass with more wine than was strictly appropriate and she thanked him with a touch on his arm. 

"How does one win the game?" she asked and Harry laughed. 

"Nobody wins _Monopoly_. You just play until everyone gets bored and then abandon it." He paused to sip his whiskey. "Supposedly it's possible to win, but it would take longer than normal people are willing to play. Though I suppose they aren't exactly normal."

Narcissa sighed but she had a fond smile on her face as she gazed at her husband and son. "No, but that's rather the point, isn't it?" 

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is."


End file.
